Tower of Stone, Locks of Gold
by MoonPixie86
Summary: A retelling of the classic story Rapunzel. Liana is not your typical damsel in distress. She can wield a sword better than any man in the kingdom, has killer hair (literally),talks to a winged cat, and loathes her prince charming. Chap 7 finally up!
1. On the Road

Chapter One- On the Road

The road was rocky and full of rabbit holes, so it was no wonder Aiden's horse tripped and cracked a shoe. It was lucky that she did not injure herself more. Milos was a good mare, swift and gentle, never needing to be urged to obey. Aiden and Milos were of one mind. She was aware of her master's feelings and thoughts while one the road. It would have been a sad day if that rabbit hole had led to Milos breaking her ankle. Aiden couldn't bear the thought of slitting her throat. He had been traveling home from his audience with the King of the bordering country of Seinkuul when they reached the treacherous road. The guards had decided to continue on the road, though Aiden felt that going through the forest would have been a better choice. His guards had laughed at the thought. No one ventures into the Taulwyn forest, especially if that person was on horseback. There were things in there that hungered for horseflesh, and didn't mind in the least if there was a human conveniently there for dessert.

Aiden was the young son of the King of Iola. The crowned prince of the kingdom. A fact that, when mentioned, made him turn up his nose in disgust. He was only twelve years old. He didn't want to be thinking about taxes and wars, he wanted to run in the mud, swordfight, and what he had really wanted to do was adventure into the forest. Instead, here he was, tending to Milos' twisted ankle and broken shoe.

Elias had seen the mare stumble, and had leapt off his own horse to see if the young prince was alright. Aiden had picked himself up and was looking anxiously at Milos.

"Are you alright your majesty?" Elias asked as he knelt down to inspect the horse.

"I'm alright, just a bruised backside. I dunno about Milos though." the boy's eyes welled up with tears, which he quickly brushed away.

"She'll be alright. Just a twisted ankle and a broken shoe." Elias assured him.

"Okay." Aiden looked up at his friend with whom he trusted his life. Elias was at least forty, with short graying hair and hard features making him look fierce, though Aiden knew otherwise. He was sure there was not a kinder soul in all the world. Elias had been appointed the prestigious position of captain of the guards before Aiden was born. He had fought in the Great War with his father, before he had become king. He had been a brutal fighter then. The enemy called him Demon-eyed Soldier because Elias' eyes were the color of an open flame, orange rimmed with bright yellow centers. They were terrifying to look at because they made him look almost other-worldly. Only Aiden and his father could look him full in the face without turning away immediately.

"We'll need to get this horse to a blacksmith." Elias said, while helping Milos gingerly to her feet.

"I believe there is one about half a morning's walk from here captain" one guard pointed down the road towards the village.

"Do you think you can make it that far girl?" Aiden whispered in Milos' ear.

Milos whickered softly in reply.

Elias was well aware of where the blacksmith's stable was, and who lived there. It was the home of Alethea, the Seer. She would never see to the horse, if she knew he was there. _If only I had…_Elias shook the thought from his mind. There was no use in regret,was what the years had taught him. The horse would never make it all the way back to the palace, he had to try. Maybe, after all these years, she had forgiven him.

"Well then that settles it. Let us try to get there by the noon." Elias called to the band "Gillus, ride up ahead, and tell the blacksmith we are on our way. The royal horse is in need of a shoe."


	2. Destiny rides over the hill

Chapter 2- Destiny rides over the hill

Liana threw open the windows and breathed in the smell of crisp autumn. She loved this time of the year. When the wind whipped fallen leaves around her ankles, and the cold breeze pricked her porcelain cheeks. This was the time of the year when she didn't have to worry about going out into the hot sun burning her all over. Her skin was so fair, that in the summer, she was not allowed to leave the house without something over her head. Of course, Liana was stubborn and wore a boy's felt cap instead of the beautiful lavender scarf her mother had bought her. Liana was not a normal girl in any sense. She longed to wear breeches instead of long skirts, she could wield a wooden sword better than any boy, and never could sit still long enough to do any normal feminine activities, so she got into one scrape after another. The most extraordinary thing about Liana though, was that she had the most gorgeous hair anyone in the kingdom of Iola had ever seen. It was as if her mother had stitched spun gold onto her child's scalp. It tousled all the way down past her waist in long, loose ringlets, never seeming to get tangled or knotted. She was embarrassed about her hair and beauty, but could lick any boy who was brave enough to tease her.

"Liana? Are you cleaning up from breakfast?" Alethea's voice, like feathers floated in from the garden.

"Of course mother." Liana replied as she walked to the table and started clearing the dishes. Liana's mother was the kingdom's Seer. Revered instead of feared, by all who knew of her. She had helped find the king when he was missing in battle during The Great War. Liana didn't know the details, but had been told by her father that it was a very noble thing that her mother had done, and would always be a friend of the royal family. Alethea was very open with her daughter, they had a special bond that no other mother and daughter could know, but the incident was something that was never spoke of.

The dishes swayed dangerously as Liana carried them out to the water pump to be cleaned. As she began to scrub the bone plates, she heard a deep booming voice carry over the stable. She set down the rag and plate and ran over to the sound. Creeping to the corner of the stable she looked around the corner. A man of great size and stature was swinging his hammer on a large black anvil, singing to the beat of the ping. He was dark skinned from working outdoors all his life, and had huge hands that were always black and sooty and were wrapped around the hammer, like a coiled snake that would never let go of the branch.

"Come my Lia-Lou! Bring me those tongs from the fire you naughty child." he yelled suddenly. Liana leapt from her hiding place in surprise. Her father had eyes like a hawk's, and had spotted her watching him while she was supposed to be doing her chores. She rushed to the fire and slipped on the thick animal hide gloves that were much too big for her. Carefully grabbing the handles, she slipped the red-tipped tongs out of the burning coals, and walked slowly over to her father.

"Thank-you my girl." he said as he took the tongs from her, setting them on the anvil.

"How are you feeling today father?" She asked, looking up into his dark eyes.

"Just fine m'dear. I bet my beard I'll have this cold beat by supper." He smiled at her, and tweaked her nose, leaving a streak of black across her ivory face. Liana looked past him and saw a figure gallop from over the green pasture, making sheep scatter and her father look up. As the rider drew closer, Liana could see his uniform. A royal guard.

Liana's father leaned on his hammer and held up his hand to the guard.

"Hello stranger. Can I help ye?"

"Gillus is my name sir, are you the Blacksmith Tempest?" panted the man on horseback

"Aye." replied Tempest. "How might I be of service to ye?"

"My troop comes from the road, and is in need of shoe repair." Gillus said, climbing off his horse.

"Is it a royal shoe in need of fixing?" Tempest said, his eyes gleaming.

"Yes sir, it is. The prince's horse has fallen, and needs a new shoe and an ankle treatment. You were the closest one sir."

"When abouts will they be getting here?"

"By noon sir." Gillus replied, still out of breath.

"Well then we have a while to wait. Lia, take this Mr….Gillus was it? And get him something to eat. I'll take your horse to the stable, and you can wait in the kitchen until they get here." Tempest said "And Lia? Get back to cleanin' the dishes little mouse." he swatted at her, which she dodged, laughing, and set off towards the house, Gillus trailing behind her.


	3. A strange vision

Chapter 3- A strange vision

As Alethea yanked the ever growing weeds out of her well tended garden, she felt the familiar tingle of magic on the nape of her neck. Quickly, she put her trowel beside her, sat down on the soil and closed her eyes. Warmth took over her body despite the brisk fall air. Inside her head, colors began to appear, and those colors formed into shapes, and those shapes became pictures. She could see her beautiful Liana ten years into the future. Her hair had grown wellpast her toes and was hanging out the window by which she was standing. Suddenly, Liana leaned her head out of the window and yelled. Though Alethea could not hear the words, she could feel great relief sweep over her daughter. After a few moments of seeing Liana hold her scalp and wince in pain, a young man's face appeared at the window. They embraced and he pressed something into the palm of her hand. Alethea strained to see what the object was, but the image began to blur and the garden came back into view. She began to take deep breaths to calm herself. She had seen many visions in her lifetime, starting when she was only nine years of age, but this was something new. She had felt the emotions of her daughter, and of the strange man at the window. She had felt sadness, anxiousness, relief, suspicion, and strongest of all, love.

Gillus collapsed into the high wooden backed chair in Tempest's kitchen. Liana smiled at him and handed him a biscuit which he eagerly choked down with a glass of fresh goat's milk.

"Take it easy there pebble-pants." Liana snatched his glass.

"Pardon me?" Gillus spat, leaving milk spots on his front.

"You're pretty dirty from your ride here. Maybe you should go wash up in the horse trough."

"I am a king's guard, and will do no such thing!" Gillus said, appalled. "Me, wash in horse water? The very idea!" he scoffed.

"Doesn't bother me any. But you really should do something about the smell, or your horse might mysteriously get spooked by a hot poker and run all the way into Taulwyn Forest." she gave him an impish grin, held her nose, and went skipping off to finish the dishes.

"Strange little girl, that one." Gillus murmured as he got up and headed for the stable, just in case.

Liana had just finished cleaning the last plate when she heard the gallop of hooves on the dirt path. Setting the plate down, she silently crossed to the corner of the stable and peered around the corner. Nine men on huge chestnut horses, and a boy doubled with another man and holding the rope to a silky black mare were standing by her father's work shed, their backs to her. Two of the men were carrying banners with the same emblem that was on Gillus' uniform. The man doubled with the boy swept gracefully off his horse and helped the boy down.

"I need no help getting off a horse" Liana snorted. Already she felt she needed to be better than this boy, though she didn't know why. He was probably at least two year older than she, and already had the start of muscles on his arms under his tunic, but Liana was sure she could still whip him.

The man, who seemed to be the leader, was talking with her father. Suddenly the boy turned around and stared right at her. Liana ducked back behind the corner, but heard a shout and then the sound of footsteps on the gravel. She turned to run but felt fingers close around her wrist. Angrily, she whipped around, expecting to see the disapproving face of her father, and found herself staring into the large brown eyes of a boy.


	4. Soot on snow

Chapter 4- Soot on Snow.

The honey colored eyes were intelligent and quick, taking in everything. The hair above the eyes was long and tawny, pulled back into small ribbon. The skin of the hand that was holding hers was tan and slightly callused, but not like a workers, and he wore a white billowed shirt that danced in the breeze. Liana realized she was staring, as did the boy, and he dropped her hand as if it were a snake.

"I am sorry Miss, I hope I did not hurt you." he said, quickly bowing.

"You, hurt me? I doubt it." she glared at him

"I am Aiden. What is your name?" he asked politely.

"What's it to you?" she snapped and started off to the house.

"I just wanted to know who was watching me." he replied. At this Liana spun around and looked him full in the face.

"I wasn't watching you! I was merely wondering who was making all that racket, and scaring the horses. Actually, I was just about to go up there and tell you and those ridiculous rag dolls to sew your mouths shut"

"Ah." said Aiden, amused. "Then you should finish your task and go tell them just that."

"Oh. They've quieted down now, so I suppose I don't need to." Liana quickly said.

"No, no. I believe they have possibly gotten louder. I think you should definitely go and tell them off. That is, if you aren't too scared."

"Are you kidding? I'll even go and tell the captain!" Liana pushed past him and strutted across the yard. Her steps became smaller as she got closer to the party, and practically became tiptoes by the time she reached the captain, who was yelling directions to his men. "I do not back down from a challenge." she whispered to herself.

"Sir, could you please quiet down?" she squeaked, terrified.

Elias didn't even her over the loud cheering of the men who had just learned they could go home early, leaving himself and Aiden there to wait for the horse to finish getting shoed.

"Oye!" he heard a high voice yell, from somewhere around his knees. "Shut your bloody trap!" Elias looked down and saw a small girl with the face of an angel staring back at him, jaw set, hands on hips. Her face was like a patch of new snow, with a small streak of black soot running from her nose to her cheek. Her hair was like a fountain of gold, cascading down her back. She was like a picture. A picture he had seen before. She looked just like her mother.


	5. A shard of fate

Chapter 5- A shard of fate

Liana stared, petrified at the man she had just screamed at. His gaze was like the sun at noon. Yellow and blazing. She wanted, no, needed to look away, and found she couldn't. She was entranced by those eyes. A hand fell on her shoulder, and she was shaken from the stare.

"Liana! What are ye doing? I assure you sir, she doesn't know what she is talking about, but she will be punished." her father's voice came from above her head.

"That won't be necessary Tempest. I'm sure she had a reason for shushing us." Elias said, smiling

"That's right!" piped up Liana, finding her voice. "They were scaring the horses with their yelling. I was just coming to tell them to quiet down." she looked up at her father. Tempest knew his daughter well enough to know she was fibbing, but said nothing.

"I am sorry….."

"Liana" she said, not looking at him

"Liana. I am sorry my men and I were so noisy and bothered your horses. Will you take this as a token of apology?" Elias handed her a small sharp crystal. "It has given me great luck over the years, perhaps it may come in handy for you one day."

"Thank-you sir" said Liana, stroking the crystal. It was nothing extraordinary, but a gift from such an interesting man, was something to be treasured.

_Sorry that the last two chapters were really short. I have no idea why I didn't just combine the two, but eh, too late now. I say on with the show, and I promise that the next few will be considerably longer! Thank you all so much for reviewing. It is so amazing that a few words from a reviewer can totally make my day._


	6. Avoiding the inevitable

_Wow, it's been a long time since I've updated. I think I kind of lost momentum for a while, but I think the steam is back and I am ready to go. Thanks for sticking with me, and please review!_

Chapter 6- Avoiding the inevitable

Back in her room Liana sat on her bed and stared out the dirty window. She hated cleaning her room more than any other chore, and especially avoided the paned window which took some elbow-grease to get clean. It was lucky that her father only entered her room occasionally or else she would have gotten a stern lecture daily. Liana sighed as she stroked her beloved doll Lucy. This was the only thing she possessed that made her look like a "normal" girl. Her mother had given her Lucy when she had been about four years old. She had said that it would protect Liana always, and give her someone to talk to when no one else would listen.

Muffled voices wafted to Liana's ears and she sat up slightly to better see outside. There was the Captain with the eyes like two fire pits, chatting with Tempest as he worked. It seemed the blacksmith was showing him how to heat and shape the metal just so, as to make the perfect horseshoe. The Captain seemed captivated by the man's great skill with tools. Liana always was somewhat of an eavesdropper, and creped to the partially open window to get a better listen.

"Captain Elias, I do believe you were born to be a blacksmith. Have you ever done any metalwork?"

"No Master Tempest, but I have been around horses all my life, and have always been interested on what goes on their feet."

Tempest wiped his brow. " I could go for a swig of water just now. How about we go inside and I get you a freshly made biscuit? By freshly made I mean from breakfast, but it'll taste good just the same."

" I need to um, see to my men, but thank-you just the same." Elias glanced over at the house, then quickly looked away.

"Well then I'll have the missus bake enough for all the men and we'll have a regular feast. No royal soldiers go hungry on my watch, that's for sure!" Tempest shook his finger at the Captain and began to walk toward the kitchen door.

"That won't be necessary sir, I-" Elias protested

"Not another word, go tell your men that within the hour, they'll have fresh biscuits and possibly jam if Alethea is in a good mood."

Liana watched them part and went back to sit on her bed. "The Captain sure is a strange one, and those eyes." she shivered in spite of herself.

Aiden was bored out of his skull. He had sat listening to the men for the last hour and could have repeatedly hit himself over the head with a shovel and not have felt any more numb. All they did was boast about the men they'd killed and the women they'd wooed, both of which Aiden was not interested in.

He swung himself off the stump he'd been sitting on and went for a stroll to clear his mind. Perhaps he would find that girl, that Liana, and see what she did for fun. After the shouting incident he had tried to apologize to her, but she had just turned up her nose and trotted toward the house. She was a proud one, and that intrigued Aiden like no other girl he'd ever seen. The girls from court were all either terribly stuffy or overly giggly and fluttery like startled chicken. Dressed in lace and miles of fabric, Liana seemed plainer and much more homely next to them. Yet there was something more radiant about her that he couldn't quite place.

Aiden meandered around the corner of the small house and over to what looked like a small vegetable garden. It was wonderfully kept, with a waist high stick fence surrounding it. Ducking under the arbor, he walked along the neat cobblestone path that ran the length of the garden. As he looked around he would have bet there was not one weed to be found in that prim little paradise.

" Do you like my garden Prince?" a finger softly tapped his shoulder.

Aiden spun around hand grasping for his hilt. In front of him stood the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She was perfect in every way. Delicate structure, milk white skin, deep brown eyes. On her curvaceous frame she wore a plain brown dress with a burlap apron. On her it looked like the finest ball gown ever made. A long deep red scarf covered the entire top of her head, so Aiden couldn't see her hair color.

"Are you so awed by my vegetables that you cannot speak?" The woman laughed warmly.

Aiden shook himself out of the trance and bowed deeply. " It is amazing ma'am I have never seen such a well tended piece of earth."

"I am pleased to hear it. I always love to fish for compliments about my garden, and cooking." she added with a wink.

"Please ma'am how did you know who I am?"

"Well for one thing I _am _a seer so I know quite a bit, but also I heard my husband boasting about how our little stable is holding a royal mare. You also look remarkably like your mother you know."

"You know the queen?" Aiden asked the beautiful woman.

"She is a dear friend of mine, though we haven't seen each other since Liana was born."

Aiden shook his head, feeling stupid that he hadn't thought of it before. This was Liana's mother. They had almost the same features, except for the eyes. Liana had deep green eyes like Tempest. Suddenly Alethea grasped the fence and fell to the ground. Aiden rushed to her and felt her skin. It nearly scalded his hand, and he leapt back with surprise. Not wanting to leave her, Aiden yelled at the top of his lungs for help. A few seconds later Elias appeared around the corner and ducked under the arbor. He knelt next to Alethea and tenderly moved her head to rest it on a nearby cabbage.

"Do not be too concerned young prince." Elias tenderly whispered. "She is seeing at the moment. Though usually it does not last this long."

Tempest appeared at the window. "How long has she been out your majesty?"

"At least ten minutes now sir." Aiden replied.

"The spells have become longer and longer as of late." he looked concernedly at his wife. Alethea began to convulse and sat up rigidly, coughing.

"Her hair!" she screamed "Don't let it go!"

Tempest hauled his muscular frame out through the window. "Alethea! Come back to us Alethea." He stroked her cheek and pulled his callused hand back from the burning skin. "Something is wrong. She is caught between the sight and our world."

"Tempest! Tempest help her!" the woman screeched and fell silent. Her body became limp once again The blacksmith lovingly picked her up in his strong arms and began walking back to the house.

Elias watched them go and put his hand on Aiden's shoulder. "Let us get back to the men young prince." The Captain steered him under the arbor and out of the placid garden. Aiden glanced back over his shoulder and saw Liana staring at the spot where her mother had fallen with wide eyes, full of concern and fear.


	7. Intrigue

_Thank-you all so much for reviewing. Seriously. All the kind comments truly make my day. Hopefully I can get the story to the half-way point and really build up from there. Until then, thanks again my friends. _

Chapter 7- Intrigue

"You men head back to the castle and let their majesties know that the prince is safe. He does not want to leave the mare so we will stay at the Thandyhawl Inn in the town for the night." Elias commanded all attention from his troops to him.

"What about protection?" one of the guards closest to him questioned.

Elias was in a very sour disposition after Alethea's fall. "Do you not think I can protect him for one night?" he snarled at the trembling guard.

"N-n-no, I mean, Yes Captain. I would never be so bold or ignorant!"

Elias' heart softened at the sight of the muscular man down on one knee begging forgiveness. His men did look up to him and this intolerant attitude was not what they needed to be shown.

"Forgive me Gaut. You are very right, Aiden needs more protection then from just one man. You and another shall stay behind and protect him as you have always done."

"Thank-you my Captain." said Gaut as Elias hauled him from the ground.

"Mother please." Liana stroked Alethea's fingers lovingly. "What is the matter?" She felt fingers on her shoulder.

"Come little mouse, you don't need to be cooped up here all day. She'll be fine, mother just needs rest." Tempest stroked the child's head gently. "The best thing to do now, is to keep your mind off of this matter or it will make you ill. Can you see to the horses in the stable? I haven't put fresh hay in yet today, so they must be getting antsy. Especially that fancy royal horse. I'm sure she's used to divine treatment."

"Of course Papa." and with a glance back at the limp figure on the bed, Liana ran out the door.

"Liana! I'm sorry to hear about your mam." A shaggy shock of red hair with a round freckled nose protruding though it popped up behind a hay bail.

"Oh, hi Breck." Liana said gloomily as she stood on a stool and reached up to the highest shelf, feeling around for a brush. Breck sidestepped the stool and grabbed the brush, handing it to her. "Thanks." she said, taking it from him, and hopping off .

"So do yeh know whatsa matter with her?" Breck asked, following her to Milos' stable.

"No." replied Liana.

"Do yeh have any idea?" Breck pressed

"No." Liana said, beginning to brush the horse's neck softly.

"That prince said that she was caught in the middle of seeing and real life." At this Liana whipped around and stared at him full in the face.

"Do you really think that this prince, a hoighty toighty snob knows what is going on? He is no physician, he isn't one of the working people. He thinks he is so high and mighty just because his father rules over us? Well he doesn't!"

"Not yet…" put in Breck mildly.

"Well when he _does _become king, I am fleeing the kingdom!" Liana huffed as she brushed the horses flank furiously.

"Hmm, he seemed like a nice chap to me." Breck mused, glancing over at his friend getting the snarles out of Milos' mane.

Liana scoffed. "You would."

"Now what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Breck said, playfully yanking one her Liana's golden curls. Despite herself Liana grinned.

"Would you knock it off and go do what my father pays you for!"

"It's nearly dusk, I should be gittin' home. I just wanted to stick around to letcha know that the fellows are meetin' tonight." Breck casually put his hands in his pockets and started to stroll out the stable door. Suddenly he felt two arms around his waist and turned around to look at a pair of large green eyes looking up at him.

"Meet me 'round midnight at the Inn, yeh troublemaker." Breck ruffled the girl's head and stepped out into the light of the setting sun.

Liana waited in her bed until her open window looked as is black velvet had been draped behind it. Carefully she pulled off the heavy woolen blanket that had been covering her already clothed figure. Warily she swung her legs off the high wooden bed and pressed her toes to the cold floor. Liana knew where every creaking board, every spot that would betray her lay.

Tiptoeing to her wardrobe she opened the heavy doors and almost screamed when something fell onto her face and slid down her body. The lavender scarf her mother had given her lay at her feet as if proud if itself. She scowled at the piece of fabric at threw it into the wardrobe. Reaching behind one of the fancier dresses she never wore her hand fell on what she had searching for. Retracting her hand, Liana pulled out a felt boy's cap. Setting it down on the bed, she carefully began rolling her long hair into a neat little bun at the top of her head.

Grabbing the hat with one hand and holding the bun with the other, she quickly jammed it down on her head, trapping her beautiful tresses under the dark fabric. Pulling out a few short strands as to make her look messier Liana observed herself in the full length mirror on the door of her wardrobe. The breeches she had put on before going to bed were much too big for her slim frame, and the dirty work shirt she'd "borrowed" from her father came down almost to her knees, but overall Liana was pleased. She looked like every ragamuffin boy in town that didn't have the money or time to buy nice clothes.

Quietly shutting the door behind her, Liana crept through the hallway keeping every step in check. Her hand brushed a small silver platter making it clatter to the ground. She held her breath. The soft ragged breath of her mother, and the deep resounding snore of her father continued without a pause. Replacing the platter with glare Liana stole quickly over the hard kitchen floor and out the door. Liana was met with a brisk cold brush against her dry lips as she raced over the hill towards the village. The night was still and the usually clear sky was shrouded in cloud

"_Fall is here" _Liana thought to herself as she stopped to catch her breath before sprinting the extra few yards to the Inn.

Liana glanced over her shoulder as she slunk around to the back of the building. Sitting herself down onto a low stump, she sighed with relief. She'd made it, but only just. Now she had to do was wait. Massaging her calf she looked up at the night sky. The hair on her arms stood on end as the church bell rang twelve. Suddenly cold, hard fingers gripped the back of her neck.

"You made it." a deep whisper came to her ear.


End file.
